Software-Defined-Networks (SDN) allows operators to manage network services through abstraction of lower level functionality into higher level network services. Edge-based SDN relies on the end-hosts to implement the lower-level network functionalities. In edge-based SDN, the lower level network configurations are distributed in hundreds or thousands of end-hosts and the high-level network service definitions are typically maintained in some controller nodes.